PSF Estimation
[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Point_spread_function Wikipedia explanation of Point Spread Function] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Airy_disc Wikipedia explanation of Airy Disk] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astronomical_seeing Wikipedia explanation of Astronomical Seeing] Lectures and Tutorials * Lecture Notes of Astronomical Techniques by Robert O'Connell @ UVirgnia ** The PDF version of the lecture notes is Here * Several useful notes about PSF and image analysis by Eric Neilsen@FermiLab ** PSFs and Sampling of Images in Astronomy ** Notes on image coaddition, PSF homogenization, and matched filters ** Evolution of seeing in SDSS imaging runs ** Notes on the Essentials of Astronomy Data ** Python for Dervish and Astrotools Users (and other astronomers) ** Image Stacking Tools for Modern Surveys@ASPC About the PSF 'Red-Halo' or Extended Wing Effect * PSF far wings and "red halo" in the photometry of galaxies. One more source of errors ** Michard 2002, A&A * Optical and Near-Infrared Color Profiles in Nearby Early-Type Galaxies and the Implied Age and Metallicity Gradients ** Wu, Shao, Mo, Xia & Deng 2005, ApJ ** Reveal the Red-Halo effect in SDSS and its effect on color profile. * Point spread function tails and the measurements of diffuse stellar halo light around edge-on disc galaxies ** de Jong 2008 ** 'It will be very challenging to make accurate halo light shape and colour measurements from integrated light without very careful PSF measurements and scattered light modelling.' * The Faint Stellar Halos of Massive Red Galaxies from Stacks of More than 42,000 SDSS LRG Images ** Tal & van Dokkum 2011, ApJ ** Correctly taking the PSF halo in SDSS into account. * SPIDER - VII. Revealing the stellar population content of massive early-type galaxies out to 8 Re ** La Barbera, Ferreras, de Carvalho, Bruzual, Charlot et al. 2012, MNRAS ** Another case of correctly taking the PSF wing of SDSS into account. * Structure, colours, and populations of NGC 3115. Mysteries of a well-known object * Michard 2007, A&A ** Michard's careful study of NGC 3115. 'Positive' Detection of Red Halo * V- and I-band observations of the halo of NGC 5907 ** Lequeux, Fort, Dantel-Fort, Cuillandre & Mellier 1996, A&A ** Detection of Red Halo in Edge-on Sc galaxy NGC5907. * Do Blue Compact Galaxies Have Red Halos by Erik Zackrisson * Haloes around edge-on disc galaxies in the Sloan Digital Sky Survey ** Zibetti, White & Brinkmann 2004, MNRAS ** Stacking of edge-on disc galaxies that reveal a red halo. * A faint red stellar halo around an edge-on disc galaxy in the Hubble Ultra Deep Field ** Zibetti & Ferguson 2004, MNRAS ** Similar stacking discoveries at HUDF * The red haloes of SDSS low surface brightness disc galaxies ** Bergvall, Zackrisson & Caldwell 2010, MNRAS * The faint outskirts of the blue compact galaxy Haro 11: is there a red excess? ** Micheva, Zackrisson, Ostlin, Bergvall & Pursimo 2010, MNRAS ** Red Halo around a Blue Compact Dwarf galaxy ? References About Seeing Theory * From Differential Image Motion to Seeing ** Tokovinin 2002, PASP * Seeing, Wind, and Outer Scale Effects on Image Quality at the Magellan Telescopes ** Floyd, Thomas-Osip & Prieto 2010, PASP * High resolution imaging from the ground ** Woolf, 1982, ARA&A PSF Function and Modelling * Modeling the Point Spread Function Using Principle Component Analysis ** The master thesis of Brett Ragozzine * A Theoretical Investigation of Focal Stellar Images in the Photographic Emulsion and Application to Photographic Photometry ** Moffat 1969, A&A Applications * The effects of seeing on Sèrsic profiles ** Trujillo, Aguerri, Cepa & Gutierrez 2001, MNRAS * The effects of seeing on Sérsic profiles - II. The Moffat PSF ** Trujillo, Aguerri, Cepa & Gutierrez 2001, MNRAS * The Effects of Seeing on the Photometric Properties of Elliptical Galaxies ** Saglia et al. 1993, MNRAS * Seeing deconvolution of globular clusters in M31 ** Bendinelli, Zavatti, Parmeggiani & Djorgovski 1990, AJ * On point spread function modelling: towards optimal interpolation ** Berge, Price, Amara & Rhodes 2012, 'MNRAS' Deconvolution * Deconvolution in Astronomy: A Review ** Starck, Pantin & Murtagh, 2002, PASP * Deconvolution with a Spatially-variant PSF ** Lauer, PASP Special Situations Adaptive Optics Lucky Imaging * The Point Spread Function in Lucky Imaging and Variations in seeing on short timescales ** Baldwin, Warner & Mackay, 2008, A&A Angular Differential Imaging * A New Algorithm for Point-Spread Function Subtraction in High-Contrast Imaging: A Demonstration with Angular Differential Imaging ** Lafreniere et al. 2007, ApJ Tools * [http://www.stsci.edu/jwst/software/webbpsf WebbPSF] ** Simulated point spread functions for JWST can be produced using the WebbPSF package. * [http://www.astromatic.net/software/psfex PSFEx-PSF Extractor] ** PSFEx extracts models of the Point Spread Function (PSF) from FITS images processed with SExtractor, and measures the quality of images. The generated PSF models can be used for model-fitting photometry or morphological analyses. ** The reference of the software is Here ** Model Fitting in SExtractor ** Automated morphometry with PSFEx and SExtractor ** Automated PSF measurement and homogenization in DESDM * [http://acs.pha.jhu.edu/~mkjee/acs_psf/ The PSF Library of The Advanced Camera for Surveys] ** We describe the time- and position-dependent point spread function (PSF) variation of the Wide Field Channel (WFC) of the Advanced Camera for Surveys (ACS) with the principal component analysis (PCA) technique. ** The publication on PASP can be found Here * [http://www.stsci.edu/hst/observatory/focus/TinyTim TinyTim-HST PSF Modeling] ** Tiny Tim (Krist & Hook 2011) is a point spread function modeling tool which may be downloaded as a stand-alone application or run via a web interface.